


You Fill Up My Senses

by Pechat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Touching, hearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pechat/pseuds/Pechat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles of rare pairs featuring Yamaguchi Tadashi and all the setters I can think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. KozuYama

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue and I want to practice it. Best way I could find was by pairing Yamaguchi with setters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kozume Kenma doesn't like to be touched! But Shouyou says it's for his safety.

There were many social interactions that involuntarily made Kenma panic. Strangers touching him was one of them. So when Shouyou and one of his team-mates asked him if they could play in his hair after a training match, he adamantly refused.

"Oh come on Kenma! Yamaguchi's pretty good at it now, he won't mess it up, I promise!"

The team-mate looked sheepish next to him and added "I still need a lot of practice, but I can do simple things."

"Shouyou..." He hesitated. Last time he went to get his hair turned blond had been a pretty bad experience and he had dealt with a professional. He had had vertigo, nausea and almost lost consciousness for no other apparent reason than his anxiety. He just couldn't trust himself not to feel sick when one of Shouyou's friends was just trying to be nice. "I don't like stuff like that."

"I totally understand," replied the redhead even though he evidently didn't understand at all, "but your hair is so long now and it keeps getting in your face while playing. Yamaguchi will just do a little thingy with your hair so it at least keeps out of your eyes," he looked too happy while saying that, he was clearly lying about being concerned, he just wanted to play. "I don't want you to get hurt," cue the puppy eyes.

"We truly do, but it's your decision and we'll accept your choice, won't we Hinata," asked Yamaguchi with a concerned smile. Maybe he wasn't too bad. He clearly understood the meaning of 'no' better than Shouyou. Who was still watching him with that kicked puppy face that made it hard to refuse him anything. He was one of his only few friends and he was using underhanded tactics on him. It was unfair.

He sighed. "Alright, just a quick ponytail. And if I say stop, you stop whatever you're doing immediately."

Shouyou beamed an energetic smile while Yamaguchi did a more nervous one. "I don't want to hurt you so tell me if I do anything wrong,” the taller teen placed himself behind him which made him feel nervous. Shouyou looked on with interest. "Yamaguchi wants to be a hair stylist in the future! He's been practicing a lot, and now every player of the Karasuno volley-ball team looks so cool. I can't wait to see what he'll do to you Kenma!"

Please just a ponytail. Like he’d asked. He'd seen the hairstyles of the other players. The libero who had spiky hair only last year now sported a braided faux hawk. The setter now had his hair swept in a style popular in boy bands. Hinata now looked like a videogame character with so much volume in his hair and colorful hairclips.

Yamaguchi put his fingers on his head and slipped them on his scalp to pick his hair at that moment. He tensed and did a small jump, a shiver running along his  
spine and down his legs. He heard a snicker behind him and "don't worry, I'll be done..." He felt his hair being pulled together gently and his heart started to flutter. It was far from the feeling of nausea and repulsion he had a year ago at the salon. A small tug and another, the back of his neck felt breezy and he felt another jolt when fingers passed close to his neck.

"Now. What do you think Hinata?"

"It looks cute. And safer too," he turned around him to see every angle. "It wasn't that bad, wasn't it?" Kenma wanted to dig a hole and hide in it. What was wrong with him? "Are you feeling okay? You look really red."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I..." He wanted to get away, this was so embarrassing. Yamaguchi moved in front of him, concerned, which only made him blush even more. "I'll see if I like it in the next mock match and if I do, you can," he touched his ponytail "do something like this again tomorrow," Shouyou and Yamaguchi recreated perfectly the scene where they smiled at him a minute ago. "But only if I tell you it's okay!"

He knew he should refuse, but the way Yamaguchi grinned at that moment made his head feel light and the fluttering in his chest was still acting up. It felt strangely good. He didn't dislike the feeling. And when he was touched by him, it had felt good too. He would probably refuse another hairstyle the next morning, but maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he'd give his consent for something more complex. Something that Yamaguchi would have to touch his head with his gentle fingers for longer. Maybe he'd touch elsewhere. Maybe he should ask him to touch him elsewhere. Everywhere.

What was wrong with him? He's had enough and just balled up close to the ground. This was so embarrassing.

"Woah, Kenma! What's wrong? Are you hurt? Feeling sick? Need me to get you something?" He could feel the energy of Shouyou's movement around him. A warm hand went on his shoulder and by the tingling he felt he just knew it was the dark haired boy who was touching him. "I don't know what's wrong with me," his voice was muffled by his knees and his arms so maybe they wouldn't hear him. "I really want you to play in my hair more right now."

"Is this okay?" Yamaguchi's voice was so close to his ear. Fingers softly patted his head or stroke it. He couldn't help but sigh, feeling so happy and so terrified by his own reaction. He felt so warm and safe at that moment. "Tell me when you want me to stop." Never. He wanted this to last forever. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you well..."

"Aw! Kenma, did you just confess?"

Panic coursed through his veins like cold water. He suddenly swatted Yamaguchi's hand by moving head up too fast. He was so close in front of him, looking so surprised. "I... I didn't... Did I? I didn't mean, what I meant was... I'm so sorry..." He couldn't control what he was saying, thinking straight was so hard. He felt like his brain went in shutdown when Yamaguchi giggled and started caressing his head again. This time slower as if to let his savor each second.

"I'm fine with petting you forever if it's fine with you, Kozume," his eyes were shining and he looked so handsome at that moment. Before he could process the information that he had confessed to a guy he barely knew and it was maybe consensual, Kenma blurted "I want that. And hugs too, if you wouldn't mind."

A blush spread behind the freckles of Yamaguchi's face and he slowly moved his free arm over Kenma's back with his other arm cradling his head and stroking it softly. The excited feeling in his chest went down, replaced by warmth and the most peaceful feeling he had ever had. They stayed in place for what felt a cruelly short time because Hinata kept laughing and saying they all needed to return to their training, lunchtime was over.

He wasn't sure about what to say as Yamaguchi pulled of him, but was asked instead "can we meet again after dinner? During the free time..."

"I would love to." There was so much pressure in his chest he murmured his answer more than usual, but by the smile Yamaguchi gave him, he could tell he'd heard him fine. That's when it hit him that he was in love.

He would have to confess properly later. And kiss. His lips were itching to be kissed. And do lots more. Things would be alright. Feeling Yamaguchi’s hand in his while they walked back to the gym, he felt the happiest he’d ever felt.


	2. ShiraYama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad breakup turns out better than expected when Nishinoya helps Shirabu out by making him a fan of singer Yamaguchi Tadashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing might be the hardest part of writing. This turned out a lot longer than I wanted.

Breaking-up with his ex had been harder than Kenjirou had expected. What could he do, he had loved the damn cheater so much ever since high school. Six years with him, all ruined because he “accidently” had sex with other men while drunk on multiple occasion. It was obviously bullshit. So he left him.

They both lived in the same apartment which could have made things difficult. Thankfully, his team knew him well and when they confronted him during training the next day, he was truthful. He was glad he told them, because after that they went over and beyond expectations. They took him out for drinks that night and the next day they were all helping him move out of his place. Not two days after his relationship had stopped, he had moved in an empty room of their libero's apartment and it had been the smoothest move ever. Athletes were apparently good at handling heavy boxes and broken hearted friends.

The breakup had left him feeling inadequate and his ego was bruised for weeks. His roommate, Nishinoya, told him it was normal. Being cheated on left you feeling like that even if it was never deserved. They would spend evenings talking about it. His teammates would take turns to get him outside to do stuff together. It made not much difference though and he felt bad for them when they were all so nice and patient with him and he couldn’t stop feeling like shit.

After close to a month of moodiness, it was Nishinoya who did what was needed to start his healing. He gave him something that made everything better. It was two cds of a band he had never heard of before. He wasn't too sure at first because he was picky with his music, but when he put one of the disks in his laptop and the first song started playing, he actually liked the intro's arrangement. When the singer started to sing, he felt as if the ground left under his feet. His voice was rich and sweet, it hit the notes perfectly with deep emotions. As he listened to the lyrics about holding strong and hope, he felt as if they were meant for him. Before he knew it, he was crying for the first time in years and Nishinoya was comforting him by patting his back.

He listened to the albums over and over for weeks. He couldn't get the songs out of his head anyways. After a while, he started to follow the band on Twitter. They were mostly professional, but they sometimes shared from their singer’s own social media pages and it made Kenjirou more and more curious about him. So he started to follow Yamaguchi Tadashi on Twitter too. And then on all of the social media he was active on. He would always post the cutest pictures on Instagram, always had funny and touching tweets and he made vlogs on YouTube talking about his daily life. Kenjirou would watch those videos every evening before going to bed and he would wish he could meet Tadashi, tell him about how much his lyrics meant to him and that without him, he would be a sad burden on his friends, teammates and family.

Tadashi was always honest in his videos. He'd talk about the little things that made him happy with excitement in his voice. Or he'd sometimes be down and would sort why he felt that way and explain what he would do to make things better. Sometimes he'd just drink coffee from a big mug and he would talk about how he used to play volleyball in high-school. Kenjirou loved when he talked about the sport, it made him feel like they shared so much in common. Savoring each sound coming out of the man's mouth, he would imagine how they could be friends if he met him on the street, or at a match, or in his bed.

It was a celebrity crush. He knew what he was feeling wasn't real and that Tadashi probably had a media persona completely different from his real self. He also knew many more fans entertained feelings for him. He was pretty happy lurking and fantasizing on his own. It was better than feeling depressed about his ex.

He could live with his secret crush easily in his everyday life; it was easy to keep it to himself when the object of his desire was so far away, almost like an illusion. He also knew that Tadashi wasn't gay; he sometime talked of dates with girls in his vlogs. Chances of them meeting were low. Chances of having returned feelings were abysmal.

One evening after a great victory from their team, Nishinoya had invited some of his friends over to watch movies and drink beer. Ennoshita and Tanaka were nice, but the first movie was terrible. He really wanted to watch Tadashi's latest video instead. He excused himself from the living room, saying he would be back a bit later. Once in his room, he opened his laptop, put his headphones on and opened Tadashi's YouTube page. There was a new video as expected.

“Hey guys!”

“Hey Tadashi,” he knew it was weird to answer when it was just a recorded video, but he had gotten the habit somehow. Also, it made him feel closer to him.

Tadashi was holding a cup with a cartoon dog on it, his two hands half hidden in a too large cardigan’s sleeves. He looked too cute. He talked about a visit to a coffee shop and then how he got stuck in a traffic jam.

“Oh! And today I was lucky to get an invite from a senpai from way back in high-school to go watch his team play a V. League match! So like, Noya-senpai is an amazing libero and I was expecting some excitement, but the whole team was great too. It made me wish I still played, you know?”

Kenjirou pressed the spacebar to pause. Then he taped his mouse to rewind the video a bit. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“...team win a V. League match! So like, Noya-senpai is an amazing libero and I…”

Pause again.

He slowly grabbed his laptop and put it aside on his bed, got up and left his room. He wasn't too sure about what that meant, but he had a feeling that it was about his team's match Tadashi was talking about and he needed to make sure. Nishinoya was still in the living room with his friends. The number of empty beer bottles had doubled in the few minutes he had left. “Nishinoya,” he started awkwardly. He wasn't too sure how to approach the matter without sounding like he was crazy so he took a deep breath to catch his calm, “do you know Yamaguchi Tadashi?”

His roommate's eyes left the television screen to gaze him in the eye. He kept his calm. Or at least tried to. Nishinoya could have this look where he seemed to be able to read everything dirty and horrible you were thinking sometimes. He was definitely giving him that look at that moment.

“Yeah.”

Kenjirou felt frustrated. He should have asked his roommate when he first gave him the albums why he had those in the first place. Or maybe realized why Nishinoya didn’t follow the band on the web but always knew every new updates about them. He started to blush at his own incompetence and he broke visual contact with the other man, “so, you know Yamaguchi Tadashi. That's great.”

“Yeah, we all know him. Played with him two years at Karasuno.” The two guests chuckled next to him. Ennoshita put their movie on pause.

“Tadashi used to be such a nervous guy. It's so strange to see him handle huge crowds now!”

“It must have been my good influence that made him a better man. You know he got more and more confident by the time we graduated!”

“Oh really? I was sure it was my leadership that helped him. After all, I raised him to be Captain after me.”

“No way, you were always way too sneaky, had it not been for me, he would have cried ‘Tanaka-senpai, I cannot stand the expectations of Captain Ennoshita’ and I would have had to…”

“Oh please,” Kenjirou snorted a laugh, “Tadashi's voice doesn't sound anything like that.” Saying that had been a mistake. The three men on the couch went silent but had a look in their eyes that didn’t bid well for him. “I mean, I was just listening to his latest video and his voice was different.”

“Right. Yamaguchi's voice was more like ‘Tsukki, nice kill’ or ‘sorry, Tsukki’ and there was also when he just screamed in panic ‘Tsukkiiiii’ whenever something happened to Tsukishima.”

Nishinoya and Tanaka laughed at Ennoshita's imitation and Kenjirou suddenly felt strange. That imitation didn't sound like Tadashi either. But he could see by the way the three men reacted that it was true to the Yamaguchi they knew. He wanted to know more of that Tadashi from the past, “what position did he play? He never mentioned in his videos and I can't remember him from the times our school played against yours.”

“Pinch server,” they all answered at the same time. Nishinoya added “he was good at it too. Not at first, of course, but by the time we fought Shiratorizawa the first time, I would miss maybe half of his practice serves. The following year, I would miss almost all of them. He was shy though and it showed in official matches. But he was a really hard worker and little by little he gained more confidence in his skill.”

“Oh! I think I might remember him now. I can’t believe I never noticed before,” it made his chest swell with pride that Tadashi was a hard worker like him. He had always had the feeling it was so since it was a common theme of his songs, but having proof was comforting. “I feel bad I never got the chance to talk to him…”

“Why Shirabu, do you have a crush on him,” asked Tanaka. Seeing Kenjirou’s increasingly red face made him roar out a laugh. Ennoshita tried to hold his laugh at least, while Nishinoya started looking at him way too seriously again.

“He's a celebrity! And I happen to like his songs. Doesn't mean I…” He was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Nishinoya got up and left the living room to answer at the door. Tanaka was still laughing. Maybe they had ordered pizza while he was in his room. “What I was saying, I really admire him as an artist and a person, but it doesn’t mean I have a crush on him. It would be strange to have a crush on someone you don’t actually know.”

Tanaka wouldn't stop laughing, but at least Ennoshita had the decency to smile nicely. “You know what? I do believe Tanaka had nothing to do with Yamaguchi’s increase in confidence, it was all thanks to you Ennoshita-san.”

“What did you say?” Tanaka got up from the couch and got dangerously close to him. Kenjirou frowned back at him. He knew Tanaka was a hot head, but Kenjirou wasn’t the type to back from someone intimidating him. Thankfully, Nishinoya came back in the living room at that moment.

“Make yourselves at home, we have more beer for everyone! Guys, this is Shirabu, my teammate and roommate. Shirabu, here are, in height order: Hinata, Narita, Yamaguchi and Asahi!”

Kenjirou was incapable of moving. Tadashi was standing there, smiling brightly with cheeks flushed from the cold outside, as they were all catching up with each other. He stayed frozen in place, his brain overloading from the sound of Tadashi’s laugh being more of a snickering than the giggles he was used to hear, or how there were so many more freckles on his face, or how he was taller than he thought. Before he knew it, Tanaka forced a beer in his hand, pushed him back on the couch and they both sat comfortably on each side of Ennoshita. He decided he would try to make it up to the man later for helping him then.

“Oh yay! Cuddle couch time,” said the small redhead, Hinata if he remembered well, as he jumped on Ennoshita and Tanaka who were scooting over closer to Kenjirou to leave some space for Asahi. Some beer splashed out of Ennoshita’s bottle with all the moving around. Tanaka let out another of his powerful laughs and Hinata moved gingerly on their laps, not sure on which one to stay on.

“Will we all fit,” asked Narita, doubt written on his face.

“I call dibs for sitting on Asahi's lap,” laughed Nishinoya.

“Unfair,” Narita pouted and decided to sit in the odd space on Tanaka's and Ennoshita's lap that wasn't used by Hinata. The last one left was Yamaguchi and there wasn’t really any space left other than on Asahi or Kenjirou. “Don't you dare think about it, Asahi is my throne for the evening and I won't share!” Nervous, Yamaguchi looked at Kenjirou, “sorry if I’m heavy or if I hide the TV,” and he slowly sat on his lap. Hinata dropped his head on Yamaguchi’s lap and put his legs over Narita. The singer started to pet the redhead's hair and Kenjirou felt a little jealous. Not too jealous though. He was already so lucky to have his crush on him.

“What will we do when the others arrive?”

“We'll see when they do. I'm too comfortable to think about it right now.”

Someone pressed play and the movie started again. After a while, Yamaguchi relaxed and rested his head on Kenjirou's. His breathing was slow and he tried to match it, choosing to fully enjoy the moment of intimacy with that stranger he knew so much about instead of concentrating on the movie.

Hinata got up mumbling he needed to go to the washroom and Yamaguchi shivered when the redhead left. How he could be cold with his cozy cardigan on was a mystery. Kenjiro placed his beer on the side table and hugged Tadashi from behind. If anyone asked, he would say it was to warm him. A few minutes passed and Tadashi slowly shifted on him. He let go of his hug, he probably felt uncomfortable or maybe he needed to get up. Instead, the brunette moved in an angle, still sitting on him, and he hugged him back. He could feel Yamaguchi’s nose nuzzling his ear and heard a sigh of content. Half panicked, half elated, he started to hug Tadashi again. He heard a murmur close to his ear, “I’m so happy right now,” so he turned to look at him, not quite believing what he heard. Tadashi had a soft smile on his lips and his eyes were shining. “Me too. I feel like I might be dreaming,” he whispered back. Tadashi closed his eyes and slowly closed the distance between their faces. Kenjirou closed his eyes, ready to commit to memory every little detail. He could feel their warm breaths mingle and was ready to kiss Tadashi's warm lips when they were interrupted by the doorbell ringing again.

They heard the others on the couch groaning.

“No! Why now? The plan was perfect and they were so close to kissing,” Hinata was back in the living room and pulling his hair. Nishinoya got up and ran out the living room, laughing madly. Tanaka tried to appease Hinata, “it's fine, it's fine, I still have a few movies we can watch, they'll get back to it in no time.” Yamaguchi was snickering softly, a blush bringing out the freckles on his cheeks even more. He was tense, but he stayed on his lap. He wasn't too sure what to do, but unless he decided to move off him, Kenjirou decided to keep hugging him. Whatever ‘the plan’ was, it suited him.

Nishinoya returned with new guests. Presentations were made. It seemed like even more generations of Karasuno volleyball players were there, some of the older members didn’t even know the younger ones. Yamaguchi waved to them, but didn't leave his embrace. Everybody started to talk loudly and sharing beers. Nishinoya jumped and rolled on the floor exclaiming “rolling thunder” for no apparent reason. Tsukishima and two other men, Kageyama and Kinoshita, he thought, managed to exile themselves in the kitchen. Things started to get rowdy when Sawamura and Karasuno’s captain after Yamaguchi had graduated started to compete in arm-wrestling.

Tadashi put his lips to his ear and speaking low asked “could we go to your room? I'd like for us to be alone,” he felt so tongue tied he could only do a nod. They left the living room while everybody was too busy to notice them. He closed the door of his room behind them and suddenly started to feel incredibly nervous. It dawned on him that Tadashi was probably only flirting with him as a service to Nishinoya. Or worse, maybe it was all a prank.

Tadashi looked around his room with a smile and sat on his bed, “So, you listened to my video today,” he asked with an unfamiliar glint in his eyes. Kenjirou gulped, “yeah! Well, not all of it, I only watched maybe… The first half? It’s still opened on my laptop, I can check,” he goes towards his bed to wake his laptop from sleep mode and check the time where he paused. Yamaguchi said “oh” next to him and when he looked at him, he noticed that the singer looked disappointed. “Oh, I thought you… Noya said you watched it and it didn’t come to mind you maybe hadn’t watched all of it.”

“I’m sorry,” he had no idea why it would matter. Maybe Tadashi had made a comment about his playing that day.

“Sorry about what? It’s fine. I just thought it was because of that that you… But since you haven’t, then that might be better?” Tadashi’s eyes were focusing on the laptop and a red blush covered most of his face. “I used to have a crush on you back in second year, Shirabu. And today, I thought you were still so cool while playing.”

Kenjirou was amazed at what he was hearing, “you had a crush on me? Why,” he murmured.

“Shiratori had a training match with Karasuno during Golden week. I did a serve. I messed-up and it fell on our side of the court. The guys on your side laughed, but you didn’t. Instead, you got angry and said I was trying hard and putting more effort than they ever did. Most of them stopped laughing, but one of them got angry that you were defending me, which in a way, I kindda understand. We were on opposing teams.” Kenjirou listened, stunned. That kind of things happened all the time back then. His teammates were elitists who had been invited to join the school for the purpose of playing volleyball. They didn’t understand that others deserved respect too. “But you didn’t let it go and kept defending me and got really pissed. I really fell hard for you at that moment. But I found out later you already had a boyfriend. And it was the guy who you’d fought with for me. I felt really bad about causing you trouble and decided to move on. It was hard and I apparently never really managed to succeed at it.”

“Don’t feel bad. We fought all the time.”

“Oh, I don’t feel bad anymore.” Tadashi got closer to him again and put his hand on his. “I’m more nervous that I jumped to conclusions that you knew about that and looked so cute tonight because you were interested in me after hearing that story.” Kenjirou felt pulled to Tadashi like a magnet. His arms wrapped around his waist. They drew closer and closer and then their lips touched.

They were tentative at first. Pressing softly and slowly. When a tongue slipped out to ask access to his mouth, Kenjirou didn’t hesitate to part his lips open. In exchange, he caressed the back of Tadashi’s head with one hand. The kiss was sweet and made him feel like they were alone in the world. They could only hear the noise of their breathing and beating hearts.

Except they weren’t alone. There was supposed to be a party on the other side of the door. The sudden silence was eirie. Kenjirou stopped the kiss and glared at the door, “Why did they go silent all of a sudden?”

“Maybe they started the movie again?” There was a twinkle in Tadashi’s eyes, “or maybe they’re all listening at the door.” The wide smile on his face wasn’t comforting. “Sorry, Shirabu. Maybe we should return to the party? And we could go on a date tomorrow? I honestly only know that you’re good looking and a really salty yet nice guy and I really want to know more about you.”

“Sure,” it took him all his concentration to hide the disappointment from his voice. It made sense to get to know each other before engaging in a more serious relationship. He should already consider himself lucky to have had as much as he did that evening. “So dinner together tomorrow?”

“I had more of a brunch date in mind. But only if you’re not busy.”

“I would love that,” he sealed the deal with a quick kiss. They broke their embrace and returned to the living room. The Karasuno alumni were all conspicuously placed way too close to the corridor and not in front of the tv as they were supposed to. Even though it annoyed him, seeing Nishinoya’s proud smile and having Tanaka shoving another beer bottle in his hand while loudly congratulating them eased the frustration of the breach of intimacy. They were all good people and he was lucky he had met them.

As they get dragged to the living room, Kenjirou wonders if ‘the plan’ might have started earlier than on that evening. Nishinoya could have known of Tadashi’s feelings from a long time ago. It seemed farfetched, but so many things had happened so perfectly that it was either that or fate. As he looked at the singer whose voice could move him to tears standing right next to him, holding his hand and smiling so brightly, he decided that he owed a lot to his libero. He never believed in fate, only hard work and good planning and he could feel a lot of effort was done to get to where they were. He felt incredibly happy and blessed.


End file.
